


Fortunately/Unfortunately

by agreytracksuit



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreytracksuit/pseuds/agreytracksuit
Summary: While stuck in detention Raven, Murphy, Bellamy, Clarke, Monty, Jasper and Octavia are forced to get along while playing a game of Fortunately/Unfortunately





	Fortunately/Unfortunately

“You all know why you’re here,” Principal Jaha told the seven students currently in after school detention. He looked at all of their unimpressed faces, each turned away from each other like petty children. “Now I don’t understand why you’re all upset with each other when you used to be such good friends, and quite frankly I don’t care. Ms Sydney has agreed to play some drama games with you to force you to work together, and I expect you all to participate, otherwise you will be held back again tomorrow afternoon. For the rest of the week, if that’s what it takes.”

Ms Sydney stepped forward and gave Principal Jaha an appreciative smile. “Thank you, Principal,” she said graciously. He nodded at her and left the room. “Okay, let’s all stand in a circle and we’ll play a round of What Are You Doing!”

Ms Sydney was met with eye rolls and disgruntled murmurs, but no one stood up. Raven raised her hand.

“Yes, Raven?” Ms Sydney called on her. Raven put her hand down and folded her arms as she spoke.

“All due respect Ms Sydney, I really don’t think I should be here,” she told her matter-of-factly. “I’m the victim here.”

Jasper choked out a laugh and gestured to his black eye. “Oh yeah, then how do you explain this?” he demanded.

“That was an accident,” she brushed him off. “You shouldn’t have been standing so close to me.”

“Right, it definitely wasn’t an overreaction to him teasing you,” Monty said sarcastically. “I was the only one trying to get everyone to stop, so if any of us shouldn’t be here, it’s me.”

“I resent that!” Clarke piped up. “What did I do?”

“As if you weren’t the one who started this with your game of Fuck, Marry, Kill,” Octavia reminded her. “Everyone knows you aren’t supposed to use the people who are playing the game!”

“Come on, it was all harmless fun,” Clarke said defensively. “Not my fault you all take things too seriously.”

“Clearly not harmless!” Jasper replied, pointing again to his black eye.

“Get over it you big baby,” Raven said, rolling her eyes.

“Enough!” Ms Sydney shouted over the top of them. “This is ridiculous! Thank you, Bellamy and Murphy, for being the only ones mature enough to not join in with the arguing.”

“I just wanted to see how it all played out,” Murphy told her with a nonchalant shrug.

“Just take the compliment,” Ms Sydney said tiredly. “Now everyone get into a goddamn circle so we can play What Are You Doing.”

The group reluctantly stood in a circle and Ms Sydney took her place in the middle of the circle and began acting out hanging clothes on a clothesline.

“What are you doing?” Murphy asked unenthusiastically.

“I’m chopping up firewood,” she told him. He started to move his arms in a chopping motion, as if it were the worst thing he’d ever been asked to do.

“What are you doing?” Octavia jumped in and asked.

“Snaking a drain,” Murphy said with a smirk. Octavia smacked his arm.

“Hey, enough of that!” Ms Sydney snapped.

“Be serious,” Octavia demanded.

“Ugh, fine,” Murphy conceded. “I’m… cooking an omelette.” Octavia started moving her wrist as if she was holding a frying pan. Raven sauntered into the centre of the circle.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Killing Murphy,” Octavia replied with a smug smile in Murphy’s direction.

“Gladly,” Raven said, moving towards Murphy.

“All right that’s enough,” Ms Sydney interrupted. “Obviously you can’t take this seriously so we’re going to try something else. Everyone sit down in your places.”

Octavia and Raven move back to their places in the circle and the group all sit cross legged on the floor.

“Okay, we’re going to play a game called Fortunately/Unfortunately which is a story building exercise,” Ms Sydney explained. “Someone begins the story, and the next person continues by saying ‘unfortunately’, and following it with a negative event. The next person will start with ‘fortunately’ and continue with a positive event. Jasper, will you start us off?”

“Sure thing,” Jasper agreed. He cleared his throat. “Once there was a civilisation of people who lived in an outer space… space station.”

Monty gave him a fist bump. “Nice one,” he said. “Oh, I guess that’s me, right? Uhh, unfortunately the space station was running out of oxygen to support the people living on it.”

“Excellent start, boys. Clarke, you’re next,” Ms Sydney encouraged.

“Fortunately, they had one hundred expendable criminal teenagers that they could send to the earth to see if it was survivable,” Clarke continued.

“Wait, if earth is survivable why are they living in space?” Raven interrupted. “Like why are they there in the first place?”

“There was an atomic bomb or something that they had to escape,” Jasper told her as if it were obvious.

“So why would it be survivable now then?” Raven demanded. “Seems pretty implausible.”

“They developed an immunity from living in space or something shut up it’s my turn,” Bellamy interrupted. “Unfortunately, when they got to the ground, they found out it was already inhabited by a violent tribe.”

“Because of course the native inhabitants are savages,” Octavia scoffed, folding her arms. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her as if to say ‘here we go again’.

“Shut up Octavia, not everything is a human rights issue. It’s a made-up story,” Murphy retorted, seeming to read Bellamy’s mind.

“Right because God forbid, we care about the feelings of other people, right?” Raven said pointedly, the anger from before rising in her again. Everything Murphy said seemed to wind her up all over again.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m sorry I called you an uptight bitch, okay?” Murphy apologised, not very sincerely, his words hurting her more than he realised.

“Oh, I totally believe you,” Raven replied sarcastically. Her heart was racing with the adrenaline of her fury. “That’s not even the part I’m annoyed about, anyway.”

“Then tell my why you’re annoyed so I can apologise and move on,” Murphy demanded. He really didn’t understand the effect he had on her.

“As if you would mean it!” Raven snapped. “And as if I would believe you.”

“Get a room you two!” Jasper joked over top of their bickering. Raven scowled at him.

“Those kinds of jokes are exactly the reason you have a black eye right now, Jasper,” she reminded him. “Would you like the other one to match?”

“Okay, I think we’ve gotten a little off track,” Ms Sydney interrupted. “It’s my turn to continue the story. Fortunately, the space people had plans to send the others to the ground using escape pods that were built into the space station.”

“Unfortunately, their plans were ruined when Diana Sydney was too impatient and hijacked one of the escape pods which destroyed the air locks on all the other escape pods making them unusable,” Murphy said, looking directly at Ms Sydney. “Also, her escape pod crashed into Earth and there were no survivors.” He gave her a fake sympathetic shrug at her fate in the story. She stared at him, too in shock to even tell him off.

“Fortunately,” Octavia continued, ignoring the fact that Murphy just killed off their teacher. She was tired of being there and just wanted to get the game over with so that they could all leave. “There was a solo escape pod they were able to send to Earth with Raven inside.”

“Why me?” Raven asked, confused. “Why was I not with the 100 criminals?”

“Oh babe, I don’t believe you would have committed any crimes to get you sent with them,” Octavia replied with confidence.

“Aw, thanks!” Raven said, giving Octavia an awkward side hug.

“But what, the rest of us would?” Murphy said scathingly. Raven scoffed.

“You’d be the first of us to be arrested,” she sneered. Murphy glared at her and clenched his teeth.

“So, I guess we can’t say anything mean about you but you can insult whoever you want like they don’t have feelings,” he noted. “Gotcha.”

“Don’t start acting like you’ve got feelings now,” Raven retorted. Murphy huffed and shook his head in response, knowing that arguing with her would get him nowhere. Raven continued the story. “Unfortunately, Bellamy cut off her radio making it impossible to get back into contact with the people in space.”

“Hey, why me?” Bellamy asked incredulously.

“Don’t act like this whole thing wasn’t your fault,” Raven pointed out. The others all murmured in agreement. He looked at Clarke, his mouth open in shock that his own girlfriend was pinning the incident on him.

“Even you?” he said, hurt in his voice.

“You were the one who asked the question,” Clarke replied a little sheepishly, avoiding his eye.

“Yeah but you suggested the game,” Bellamy shot back. Clarke shrugged.

“Let’s not play the blame game,” she said in an attempt to get the heat off her.

“But…” he started, and Clarke pressed her finger to his lips, shushing him. He huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

“Fortunately,” Jasper pressed on. Monty breathed a sigh of relief beside him, glad that the arguing wasn’t about to continue. “The radio was fixable and they were able to contact the people in space to let them know Earth was survivable.”

“Sweet, it’s back to me,” Monty said. He tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully. “Unfortunately, the ground… people… Grounders! The grounders had already started to attack the delinquent children.”

“Oh, so it’s war they want is it?” Clarke said. She seemed to be enjoying the game far more than anyone else. Considering she was part of the reason they were all there she’d mostly been able to stay out of the drama. “Fortunately, Clarke was able to organise a meeting with the grounder leader to arrange a truce for both parties.”

“Interesting that in the story you’ve given yourself a leadership position but don’t seem to be taking responsibility for the reason we’re in detention,” Bellamy joked, giving Clarke a sly smile. She feigned shock and Bellamy wrapped his arm around her and planted a kiss on her head. He released her and added to the story. “Unfortunately, Raven decided to plant a bomb at the meeting and ruined everything.” He shot Raven a pointed look. “That’s right, two can play at that game.”

Raven rolled her eyes at him, but she had to admit it was a great come back to her earlier quip. Ms Sydney seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the story, and the drama that the group was providing. It was almost like she’d forgotten this was supposed to be holding a detention.

“Fortunately,” she carried on. “One of their people had been acting as a spy and was able to give them information about these so-called grounders.”

“Finally, my turn again,” Murphy jumped in quickly. Raven held her breath, sure he was going to have another go at her. That’s just how things were for them; constant bickering. “Unfortunately, their spy is Murphy, and he wasn’t purposefully a spy, he was actually held captive. As per usual no one believes what he has to say even when it’s helpful.”

He gave Raven a sideways glance and she scowled in return. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, but she knew he was still having a dig at her.

Raven could tell Octavia was getting bored of all of the bickering. They’d all had enough of being stuck there but she was well and truly fed up. “Fortunately, they decided to trust him and it proved very useful as they prepared for a war with the ground people, I guess,” she sighed in annoyance.

Raven wasn’t quite done making punches though. Not if Murphy was still going to act like a toddler. “Unfortunately, he’d been poisoned by the grounders with a man-made virus and not only accidentally poisoned everyone else but also started murdering everyone who he believed had wronged him.”

“God, what is your problem with me Raven?” Murphy demanded, finally snapping. Raven was almost relieved that she’d gotten a rise out of him. Maybe now they could actually face the real issue. “What could I possibly have said that upset you so badly?”

“As if you don’t know,” Raven snapped back, folding her arms and leaning across Octavia to better make her point.

“No, please, enlighten me,” Murphy pressed. “Because the way I see it, I already apologised for the one offensive thing I said to you. I honestly have no idea what else you could be upset about.”

Raven sighed in frustration and stood up. “Well, you’d better figure it out. I’m done here,” she said, and she stormed out of the room. Ms Sydney let out a long exhale as if she’d been holding her breath through the excitement of it all.

“Murphy, go and talk to her please,” she told him. He looked at her as if it were the most absurd request in the world. “Now!”

Murphy got up muttering under his breath and reluctantly followed Raven out of the room. He caught up with her halfway down the hall and grabbed her wrist to slow her down. She wrenched it free from his grasp and turned to face him, folding her arms.

“What now?” she demanded impatiently.

“You know, I’m pretty sick of you treating me like dirt even when I’m trying to be nice to you,” Murphy told her. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, well, you just make it so easy to be rude,” she muttered to the floor. “I don’t think you realise how much some of the stuff you say can actually hurt people.”

“Okay,” Murphy said with a nod, truly listening to her for the first time all day. “So tell me what it is that I said.”

Raven sighed and started to relay how she remembered the incident.

* * *

_“Alright it must be my turn!” Bellamy said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. “So, Raven.”_

_She smiled at him, ready for whatever he had to throw at her. “Hit me with your best shot, Blake,” she grinned._

_“Fuck, marry, kill,” Bellamy began. “Wells, Finn, and….” He looked at her with a devilish smirk. “Murphy.” This caused a bigger than necessary reaction from the rest of the group._

_“Everyone knows you’re not supposed to include people that are playing,” Monty warned, anticipating what was about to come._

_“I’m sorry, please show me the rule book where it says that,” Bellamy replied. Monty didn’t respond but looked at Raven worriedly. She shrugged in response._

_“It’s fine, Monty,” she assured him. “It’s just a game.” She turned to the rest of the group as she thought of her answer. “So obviously I’d kill Finn.”_

_“Oooh,” Clarke and Octavia swooned mockingly, bursting out laughing._

_“Ha-ha you two are hilarious,” Raven said sarcastically._

_“I’ve noticed Murphy’s been very quiet this entire time,” Jasper noted, stroking his chin as if there were a beard there._

_“What would I have to say?” he asked seriously. “It’s not like we’re actually going to fuck or get married.”_

_“Actually, in Monty’s imaginary rule book it says that you have to follow through with all of your choices,” Bellamy joked. Monty rolled his eyes and sighed._

_“You know, I wouldn’t mind actually killing some of these people,” Octavia added thoughtfully._

_“Shut up and let me finish,” Raven interrupted, silencing the group. “Okay, so I’m killing Finn… I guess I’d fuck Wells. He’s quiet but I bet he’s got moves.”_

_“So, you’re marrying Murphy?” Octavia asked in a sing-song voice. Murphy scoffed._

_“As if we ever would. Raven’s not even datable, let alone marriage material,” he said. Raven’s heart sank and she glared at him._

_“Uh oh, trouble in paradise already?” Jasper teased._

_“Shut up Jasper,” Raven snapped at him, but he wasn’t listening._

_“Murphy and Raven sitting in a tree…”_

* * *

“Wait,” Murphy interrupted. He knew how the rest went and he’d finally realised what it was that she was so upset about. “Are you mad at me because I said you were undatable? Obviously I didn’t mean it. I didn’t think you’d take it so personally.”

Raven shrugged and looked away, embarrassed. “Yeah well, when one of your closest friends basically tells you no one would want you it’s hard not to feel worthless,” she told him, not letting on the real reason she was so upset.

“I’m really sorry, Raven,” he said sincerely, trying to catch her eye. “Fortunately, Murphy came to his senses and felt pretty badly about what he’d said.”

Raven gave him a wry smile. “Unfortunately, the damage was already done and Raven wasn’t sure she could trust Murphy anymore,” she admitted sadly.

“Fortunately, Murphy wasn’t going to give up that easy and would spend the rest of the year trying to make it up to her if that’s what it took,” he continued, trying to catch Raven’s eye. She looked up at him with a smile.

“You’d really do that?” she asked.

“You know I would,” he replied. He fiddled with his hands nervously. “I’m kind of in love with you, Raven. I thought that much was obvious.”

Raven couldn’t help but beam at him. “Fortunately, Raven found it in her heart to forgive him for his stupidity,” she said, taking a step closer to Murphy, her heart racing.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s how the game works,” Murphy said with a smirk.

“Fortunately, I don’t give a crap,” Raven replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. Murphy put his hands on her waste and kissed her back. He pulled away, only slightly so that their noses were almost touching.

“Wait, does this mean we’re a thing now?” he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Raven grinned.

“Shut up you idiot,” she said, and she pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
